Can't resist a rose
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Theodore's birthday is today and the young munk is now sixteen. His girlfriend, Brittany Miller has a "special" surprise for him and Theodore can not wait to open his gift, although he is confused as to what it is. Rated M for lemons and swearing.


**Fans of Alvin and the chipmunks (really hate saying that title because I dislike Alvin, ALOT). I bring you the VERY FIRST Brittadore fic lemon that other fans of this pair have, with disappointment, never seen because no one has written a love story about the two with sexual themes, so here all Brittdore fans (like myself) are given this chance and hopefully others will create more.**

**Special thanks to my great friends AATCROCKS02 and Say-Hey345 and my best friends on this site, GleekPJOFreak and Defiant-Candle...hope your all doing well ladies and gentlemen. Also to a very big Brittadore fan, Heavens-Angel96 for not giving up on your dreams and following your heart. **

**Hope you all enjoy this and read and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to say this shit? O****f course I don't own AATC, if I did I would have taken Alvin's name out of the title and band, made Theodore and Brittany a couple, and maybe kill Alvin to, I don't know. Also I don't own "It feels so good" by Twista.**

* * *

><p>The day was perfect for a young, green hooded male chipmunk with jade colored eyes.<p>

Theodore Seville was as of today, sixteen years old. And for him, the day was one of the best he ever had.

First, because Theodore had his drivers license (don't ask), he was given a car from his adopted father Dave Seville (while it was a toy car to humans. To the young, small animals it was a real car that ran on double a batteries so he or others would not have to waste money on gas, with it also included a cd player that had all of Theodore's hip-hop and rock and roll music built in the system, custom made). Legally, Theodore was able to drive his car in the United States. Not to mention his car was a sliver 2005 mustang.

Second, he was given a new laptop by his brother Simon Seville, and a gold with green emeralds (small but expensive) watch by his older brother, Alvin Seville.

Third, in the afternoon that followed for the three animals and male human, a knock at the front door which showed Theodore's singing rivals...or really great friends, the Chipettes.

Along with them, came their guardian, Miss. Miller who all the males were glad came for the sweet lady always had something nice to say to someone, as well as Dave's girlfriend, Claire.

After Jeanette Miller gave her boyfriend Simon a hug and kiss on the lips, she hugged Theodore and gave him a one hundred gift card to GameStop (one of Theodore's favorite video game stores).

Eleanor after giving the same treatment to her boyfriend Alvin, showed her best friend a written copy of a song that she had written titled: Furry war, which not only featured the chipmunks and Chipettes but the hip-hop rap group OutKast (Theodore's favorite group) who had agreed to perform with them two weeks after they got back from their tour (Theodore almost fainting after hearing this news).

Eleanor told Theodore that while the group had agreed to perform a song with them that they could not be in a large audience, much to Theodore's disappointment. Nonetheless, the young, kind hearted animal was excited to meet and sing with his favorite group.

Dave and Eleanor had to pull some strings to do such a deed but it was worth it to see the young male chipmunk's face in awe looking at the verses of OutKast on the paper (which was also autographed) and was more then they could ever wish to see.

Once Eleanor had given her gift, Miss. Miller patted Theodore on the head and showed him a new sea green sweater that she made by hand which he loved and put on right after receiving (away from all eyes, of course).

Theodore loved his sweater that smelled of pine needles, like the forest as everyone looked towards Claire who smiled and handed him a forty dollar gift card to a famous all you could eat buffet that had both Theodore and Eleanor scream in joy at the thought of all the food.

Last but not least, Brittany Miller, Theodore's girlfriend of a year smiled as she hugged him and leaning down to whisper into his ear (she was taller then him of course).

"I'll give you your gift tonight, but it has to be when we are alone" she spoke with a wink as she kissed his lips, Theodore confused as to what Brittany could only show him at night and away from the view of others.

After an amazing birthday party with Theodore's friends from his school (many of them fans), the Chipettes, his family and Claire, in which Eleanor made cake that she also served and Alvin served the ice cream (which involved a small cannon and almost destroyed the living room and kitchen), the guests, including the Chipettes went home for the night.

* * *

><p>Theodore went to bed for the night, as Simon went over to the Chipettes to spend the night with Jeanette and Alvin with Eleanor went to a party that a soccer friend at school was holding, Dave and Claire driving them after Theodore refused Alvin from taking his car and told Theodore that they (Dave and Claire) might see a movie.<p>

Theodore laid on his bed to try to sleep for the night, headphones in his ears and paws behind his head as he listened to the song "The Rooster" by Big Boi's (OutKast) album: Speakerboxxx on his MP3, wondering what it was that Brittany said could only be given at the end of the day and in private.

The young male was gripped from his puzzlement as a tap sounded outside his room, over the noise of his music as Theodore took off his headphones and jumped off his bed, nervous as to what could be trying to break into his room, and reaching the window that held the room he shared with his brothers he saw his girlfriend, Brittany Miller throwing pebbles at his window to wake him up and looking around in fear trying not to be caught.

Theodore opened his window and hissed at her quietly to show that he was awake as she waved at him with a sigh of relief "What are you doing here, Britt?" Theodore asked confused.

Brittany rolled her eyes then crossed her arms over her chest with an eye brow raised, that is if she had any with a smirk.

"I'm here to give you your gift, you silly munk" the popular acting and selfish nature female answered daring Theodore to object as the male chipmunk could only chuckle then smile as he was excited to see what his girlfriend had gotten him, as he was also a bit scared of her (Brittany could be a bit...cruel when she did not get her way).

With a nod, Theodore opened his window fully as Brittany began to climb the gutter on the side of his house and then raced across the roof to step inside his bedroom though the window as she kissed his lips upon entrance.

Brittany looked at the room that the three brothers shared, each having their own "area".

She recoiled her body in disgust looking at Alvin's clothes that was thrown all over his area "How can Ellie stand this slob?" she asked herself before turning towards Simon's part of the room and was not surprised to see his was clean as she only shook her head.

"Netta sure knows how to pick her mate" Brittany chuckle quietly as Theodore dug his rear left paw down into the carpet shyly which was green in honor of his favorite color, Simon's being blue and Alvin's being red as Brittany then looked over to her boyfriend's and was surprised to see it was clean.

"Wow Theo, I'm impressed. This is the first thing I seen you get done completely that was not your plate" Brittany laughed at her joke as Theodore frowned in hurt and a hint of anger not liking nor laughing at her 'joke'.

"I don't see how that is supposed to be funny, Britt" Theodore growled lightly as Brittany gasp, not knowing of the words she spoke of until the damage was done.

"I'm sorry, Theo...I only meant it to make you laugh" Brittany confessed as her ears and tail dropped in shame.

"I'll make it up to you, Teddy. Besides...I still have to give you your gift" Brittany added with a flirtiest grin as Theodore chuckled, excited to see what he would be given, he anger vanished as he smiled. But he would talk to her about her harsh words later.

Brittany blinked as her sexy grin got wider and she sprinted to the bedroom door, shutting nd turning around, she walked towards Theodore slowly, her hips swaying left and right as her tail touched her upper back, Theodore's heart began beating fast seeing his girlfriend's eyes half closed as she came towards him.

His heart was beating faster then when he ran with Eleanor and Alvin to get in shape; he had never seen Brittanact this way. He liked it, and his furry member in between his legs agreed as he had to pictured something else to keep it from...warming up. But it was failing, badly.

With her left paw, Brittany moved it up towards Theodore's chin as she cupped it in her paw and brought his face towards her face as she pressed her lips to his slow and with passion as Theodore groaned opening his mouth allowing Brittany to slid her tongue into his mouth as he repeated the action, causing the sixteen year old female to moan into the kiss.

After a minute, the two released the other as Theodore stared at his girlfriend (or in animal terms, mate) while panting lightly.

"Wow...we never done that before" he thought silently as Brittany was gasping, looking into Theodore's eyes with lust as she smiled shyly and kissed Theodore again as he gladly accepted the kiss.

Without a word, Brittany moved the two back to Theodore's bed as he fell over not moving his mouth from hers as he gently chuckled and moved his head back to speak.

"So...when do I get my gift?" he asked as Brittany scoffed then rolled her eyes and pulled his head back up to deepen the kiss as they both moaned.

Licking her lips as she lusted more of her boyfriend, Brittany moved her right paw down to the bottom of Theodore's new sea green hoodie and slid it up, trying to get it off him as he, knowing what she was hinting at, shed his only clothing now in nothing more then his fur as he gulped slowly, starting to get nervous.

Brittany admired her boyfriend's chest and stomach. While it did not have six-pack abs or a toned chest like Alvin did (all the girls watched Alvin play basketball with all the other males who were also shirtless, but felt guilty afterwards, as if she was cheating on Theodore) Theodore's chest was muscled a bit due to all the working out he had done with Eleanor and Alvin as well as he did have a bit of a pack...Maybe a two pack on his abs if it could be called such, Brittany was impressed nonetheless.

"You got some muscles, Theo" Brittany spoke as she ran her left paw up and down Theodore's stomach making the young male blush as he replied with a nervous smile.

"Uh...yeah, I guess I do huh?" he laughed making Brittany grin before she brought her face to his stomach and ignoring his fur, slid her tongue down Theodore's stomach to his waist causing the shy, gentle chipmunk to gasp in pleasure as Brittany smirked then went lower to his hips making Theodore bit his bottom lip, shy as hell seeing his girlfriend act in this way but not wanting this pleasure to stop.

Brittany got her head in between Theodore's knees looking at his furry member that was up by a small amount due to the heavy kissing the two had done as she grinned darkly, causing Theodore's eyes to get wide knowing that a grin such as that for Brittany meant she had a dark thought in her mind.

Not a second later, Brittany breathed on Theodore's member as he inhaled sharply in sexual pleasure, he felt blood start rushing to his furry member whcih begin to grow larger and wider near Brittany's face, very impressed by it's size.

"Not large, yet...not small. I would say this is a reasonable size" Brittany said with a grin.

"Now to give this shy, teddy bear a ride he will never forget" she told herself as Brittany with a small bit of nervousness slowly licked the tip of Theodore's member as he gasped loudly then put a paw over his mouth, hoping no one was home as Brittany smirked.

"This is going to be more fun then I thought" she laughed to herself before licking the head of Theodore's member once more as he moaned despise his paw covering his mouth, Brittany ignored it as she made her tongue go lower and lick from his small ball sack to the tip of his member, Theodore frozen in pleasure as his breath got more rapid.

Brittany, wanting to see what would happen if she did something else to Theodore's member took the whole thing in her mouth almost gagging as it went farther because Theodore pushed his member deeper in without knowing such.

Brittany ignored the urge to vomit as she bobbed her head up and down, Theodore groaned loudly in response clear over his paw almost causing Brittany to smile as she continue her actions.

"F...FUCK...oh gods, she's good. Shit, this is the best damn night ever!" Theodore thought as he closed his eyes and let her continue.

Theodore had never felt this kind of pleasure before in his life, he was not as perfect as many believed of him. He swore a few times, and looked at a few naughty pictures in a magazine once or twice but he had never touched himself and had never gotten farther then kissing his girlfriend because he was to shy and afraid that she would think of him as a pervert.

Theodore felt an uneasy knot in his stomach, as it made him uncomfortable. With a sudden jerk of his hips, he shoved his member all the way up Brittany's moist, tight mouth and released his sperm from his testacies as Brittany was completely taken by surprise but tried to catch what she could, so the white liquid spilled onto the bed and a few drops onto Theodore's fur as he ignored it to look at his girlfriend who was coughing and glaring at him, not expecting him to release so quickly or without warning.

Not to mention that the taste to Brittany was foul, only a hint of something that tasted like sugar was on her tongue for a mere second before it disappeared.

"Uhhh...sorry, Britt" Theodore spoke ashamed rubbing his head with a paw, embarrassed by his swift action as Brittany shook her head, with a sigh, hoping she could get something to wash her mouth out later but wanting give Theodore his 'gift' before the night was over.

"Damn Theo, warn a girl next time, will you?" she asked as Theodore nodded with a frown as Brittany smiled at him before crawling up to his head, swaying her hips.

"Your a dirty boy Theo...maybe I need to clean you up" Brittany whispered into his right ear as she winked.

Theodore gulped as he said licking his lips to wet them "Maybe, I should warm you up, beautiful" he spoke with what he prayed was a dirty tone.

Theodore moved his right paw down to Brittany's pink shirt with a yellow duck image on it and slowly began to pull it up, attempting to take it off her fully as Brittany laughed then halted his paw with her own.

"Not so fast, Chef. You have to get a lady warmed up before you get the joy of looking at her body" she spoke with a wink as Theodore frowned and his eyes narrowed at being in nothing but his fur while she give him a taste of the passionate love they wanted to give one another, but he sighed allowing all of his anger to disappear knowing she was correct.

With the shyness that he was famous for, Theodore gripped Brittany's hips as he switched their positions on the bed. Brittany was below Theodore as he looked at her confused and a bit embarrassed as he did not know what to do next.

Brittany shook her head with a smile as she put her head forward to speak into his ear "Try touching my chest, fur ball" she whispered in a seductive tone that made Theodore grin and run both his paws along her chest, gripping her chest in both paws as she moaned, Theodore liked what he was hearing from her as he went farther and as he began rubbing her chest (animals did not have breast like humans, even females. But it was still a sensitive area) as Brittany moaned louder, throwing her head back slowly loving the feeling that Theodore was giving to her.

Going one step ahead of himself, Theodore moved his left paw down lower while he continued to rub her chest as Brittany gasp making Theodore smirk.

Tracing his paw over Brittany's outer lips, he gently ran a finger over her area as she gasp louder before Theodore decided to stick one finger into her moist, and very tight vagina, making her almost yell in pleasure before she put a paw over her mouth and nodded.

Telling Theodore he was doing it right as he smirked more evilly and to get revenge for not seeing his girlfriend's body, Theodore spread her legs as he stuck a second finger into her entrance causing Brittany to scream in pure bliss as he pumped his fingers inside of her forcing Brittany to bite her bottom lips to keep from screaming in pleasure that she was receiving.

Theodore, even though he liked the sexual desire he was causing to his lover, chose not to let her suffer as he added another finger and started to pump furiously forcing Brittany who hold it no longer and taking her paw off of her mouth screamed into the air.

"Oh, GODS! DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP, THEODORE...mmmmmmm...don't you stop, damn it!" Brittany hissed as she lifted her hips causing Theodore to go faster loving how dirty she was speaking.

After a full five minutes, Brittany 's vaginal walls clamped down hard on Theodore's fingers, cutting off the blood from them as Brittany screamed and rode out her climax, panting hard as she blinked at Theodore who smiled as he chuckled..

"Having fun?" he asked with a wink as Brittany could not take it anymore and with a growl spoke.

"Theo, please...inside me, I need you inside me, Teddy. I can't take it anymore...please" Brittany spoke with tears near the corner of her eyes as Theodore saw she was serious and with a frown that quickly switched into a small smile nodded as Brittany exhaled loudly and took off her t-shirt allowing Theodore to see her beautiful tan colored fur and enticing blue eyes.

Brittney giggled a bit embarrassed as she knew they were both without any human clothing, and in nothing but their fur.

Theodore quickly understood why she was so shy now as he smiled with love, not lust but honest love as he took her chin into his right paw (the one not covered in her vaginal juices) and made her look him in the eyes.

"You know I would NEVER do anything to hurt you...don't you beautiful?" he asked as she smiled knowing he was serious and nodded now off the lust that had clouded her mind.

"I know, Teddy" she answered as she kissed his cheek and his smile got wider.

"Then let's make love, Angel" he spoke as she swallowed with nervousness knowing that she as well as he were virgins and this was farther then they had ever gone before with a sigh of reassure, she nodded.

Brittany then stopped and put a paw on Theodore's chest "Wait, Theo...Do you have a condom?" she asked as Theodore only laughed.

"Condom? Britt, a human condom is as tall as us. Besides...we are both animals, and chipmunks...I don't think we need them, beautiful" he spoke as she bit her bottom lip then with a sigh knowing that he was right, she nodded before she reached over to Theodore's MP3 player she chose the song "It feels so good" by Twista as they took a headphone in each ear and slowly began the age old tradition...making love.

Brittany kissed Theodore's lips as he prodded her mouth with his tongue allowing him entrance into her mouth as they slowly allowed their tongues to twirl around one another as they pulled away from each other and panting slightly, Theodore looked down as he lifted his body up seeing his furry member pointed towards Brittany's vaginal entrance as she grinned then took his member causing him to gasp before they moved it towards her entrance.

Theodore looked at his girlfriend that he wanted to share the world and his life with as she smiled and kissed his lips before giving Theodore a nod.

Without a word spoken he entered his member into her as they both moaned loudly, Theodore not even getting the head into her before he breathed deep and gripping both of Brittany's paws with his own, he thrust into her completely as she screamed feeling her hymen break as tears fell down her furry face and Theodore kissed her mouth, helping her as best as he could to get over the pain.

A few minutes later the pain subsided as Brittany pulled her lips from Theodore's and licked his nose as he laughed then moved his hips forward going deeper into her as she gripped the sheets of the bed as the music still played into her ear, moaning as Theodore picked up the pace of his thrust, she rolled her head back and panted as her breath got heavier with lust taking over her mind once more.

Theodore groaned as he kept going into her faster and harder as she growled "D...don't stop, Theo. Please...don't you give up and leave me please...s...shit!" she whispered into his ear as he smirked then went faster loving the feeling of her tight, moist walls wrapped around his member as they moaned louder, Theodore started panting as he went faster, causing Brittany to shout his name as he pounded into her, his stomach hitting and covering her own as she began to scream.

Theodore did not want this to end as she began to talk nasty into his ear once more, but with a lot more lust "Yes...yes, mmmm, right there, you sexy, cute chipmunk...fuck. Don't stop...don't...damn Theo, please go harder. Oh GODS, don't you fucking stop you damn, sexy beast, you!" Brittany screamed into the air as Theodore went even deeper into her.

After a full hour and a half, the pair could feel their end coming to a close as Brittany gripped the back of Theodore's neck fur with a paw and whispered into his ear so soft he almost missed her words.

"Teddy...I want us to finish...mmmmmmmmmm...together, my sexy bear" she pleaded as Theodore, whose forehead and body was almost covered in sweat nodded and answered.

"I would not have it any other way, Angel" he said with a smile and took Brittany's shoulder's with his paws as he kissed her with such force tat she never thought shy, innocent Theodore could have such strength as she moaned into the kiss and breaking from the kiss screamed into the air as loud as the air in her lungs would allow her "THEODORE!".

Releasing her vaginal juices as Theodore shouted in his high singing voice in unbearable pleasure at the same time "BRITTanY!" right before he released all his sperm that shot deep into her womb.

The two teens, completely out of energy laid on Theodore's bed, trying to stop breathing so hard as Theodore moved to the side taking Brittany's hips as he laid his head into her neck as she sighed, laying on her left side with Theodore as she smiled.

"Hey, fur ball" Brittney spoke softly with a tone of smugness as Theodore was to tired to laughed and answered with a simple.

"Huh?" allowing his girlfriend to shake her furry head.

"Happy birthday" she whispered making Theodore tighten his grip on her as he smiled.

"Thank you, Angel" he spoke as he turned off the music that had switch to the next song when the two entered their climax. With his lover in his arms, the two slowly started to fall asleep.

"Theodore, are you alright? I thought I heard screaming" Dave's voice spoke through the wooden door as the two chipmunks eyes shot open in horror.

"OH, SHIT!" Theodore screamed out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, wait! I forgot to tell you all one more thing, this is not a TheodoreEleanor lemon...oh wait, is it to late? Damn...HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! Hahahahahahah...Longest one-shot I have ever written. R&R please.**


End file.
